powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
There has been a few hints that this season is going to be animal-themed, is this true? QuantumPower21 (talk) 06:40, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :They aren't hints. Translate the name to English and it's clear it has an animal theme. Rumored Jyuuouger Toy Listings I know these are merely rumors, but I figured they could help shed some light for this season. UPDATE: It looks like another round of listings has come up, and they're very much different compared to the last ones: http://ukiyaseed.weebly.com/ukiyaseeds-other-blog/another-rumored-juohger-1st-quarter-toy-listings http://news.tokunation.com/2015/12/05/possible-doubutsu-sentai-jyuuoger-toy-line-info-30604 --RedLegend1 (talk) 08:05, December 6, 2015 (UTC) The recent rumours of the Toy Listings suggest that the core team will consist of (in a Super Sentai first) SIX Sentai Rangers (Red (Male), Blue (Female), Yellow (Male), White (Female), Green (Male), Black (Male)). Oliver Western, SPD Krypton 22:42, December 6, 2015 (UTC) We are almost to the big reveal! Just wait 'til after the holidays and we may possibly see our first glimpse of them via the Tokusatsu Network!Aldo The Fox (talk) 23:42, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Well, in that case, let me add to the excitement by revealing more rumors about the team. :According to TokuNation: :"In probably the most exciting rumor about the series yet, it seems the Jyuuogers may be the children of previous sentai heroes! :All of this is a rumor currently with NO CONFIRMATION. But it's exciting none the less. There are currently Two lists of parentage floating around for the Jyuuogers: :List One *Jyuuo Eagle - Son of Red Hawk & White Swan *Jyuuo Shark - Daughter of Blue Dolphin *Jyuuo Lion - Son of Time Yellow *Jyuuo Elephant - Son of Oh Green *Jyuuo Tiger - Daughter of Gao White or possibly Ginga Pink *Jyuuo Gorilla - Son of Torin or Doggie Kruger :List Two *Jyuuo Eagle - Son of Vul Eagle II *Jyuuo Shark - Sister of Gosei Blue *Jyuuo Lion - Son of Time Yellow *Jyuuo Elephant - Son of Green Flash *Jyuuo Tiger - Boy related in some way to the Ginga Beast or Power Animals *Jyuuo Gorilla - Former Subordinate of Doggie Krueger with ties to Gorisaki Banana?" :--RedLegend1 (talk) 04:51, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::This is all nice and dandy, but this page is for discussing the wiki page not the show itself. This stuff belongs on RangerCrew or RangerBoard. As it is, we cannot list any of this because it is all rumor. BTS Pics It looks like we might have the first BTS shots of the Cube Animals & Jyuuojin/Jyuuo King! --RedLegend1 (talk) 05:16, December 7, 2015 (UTC) First Look Here's the first look of the series. Jyuuouger_first_look.jpg Cube_turns_Animal.jpg Juoh_King.jpg Juoh_Cube.jpg Srxk82 (talk) 15:43, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw, we're already working on it. Thanks for the image uploads. Note to be added. This is the first team of rangers to feature the colors of Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and White on the core team. : It is also the first team since JAKQ in which the Green and White Ranger are on the core team together. : First 3 male/2 female team since Magiranger in which the genders of the Blue and Yellow Ranger are swapped. SonicJrandSarah (talk) 18:21, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Juohger? Starting to see Dobutsu Sentai Juohger being used as the title around the web with the toy cataclogue scans - Do we have confirmation on which is the official romanisation? Garhdo (talk) 23:11, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :No we do not. The name could be Do or Dou butsu, and Jyuu, Zyuu, Juu, Jyu, Zyu, or Ju, then Oh, O or Ou ger. Lots of possible spellings unfortunately. More Jyuuouger Toy Scans Here's another round of toy scans courtesy of TokuNation: http://news.tokunation.com/2015/12/15/clear-catalog-images-doubutsu-sentai-jyuuouger-online-30798 --RedLegend1 (talk) 19:42, December 15, 2015 (UTC) New Scans. http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=5084998&postcount=4700 Tons of it. Also... Zyuohger. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 08:59, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Same thread states that Romanizations can and do change rather quickly since there are multiple ways of reading it (especially since that's a T-shirt). -StrangerAtaru (talk) 13:21, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::We did use merchandise to confirm ToQger's spelling, but in that case the TQG team logo kind of made it obvious anyway. No such luck this time. If we get two sources saying the same thing (the official website would be a valid one, though not it's url - and the show itself trumps everything else) then it will be changed. :::I think one of the Admins should rename the Sentai page, Jyuuougers to Zyuohgers, the Arsenal, the Mecha and you Admins should put a temporary plot being the basic plot revealed, Could you Admins please fix these things on the Sentai page? Thanks because I follow the page every day and when we have breaking news I wait for you Admins to put everything in order and Sorry for bothering you Admins with a big text, See you next time PowerRider2000 (talk) 18:20, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think that PowerRider2000 should read the above reason as to why we do not consider that spelling as official and will not rename the page until the spelling can be properly confirmed. It would also be a good idea not to tell us what we should do, because we have policies on this wiki and they will be edited according to. Editors do not tell admins what to do. Roll Calls Well according to the Animal Sentai Tumblr page, here are the roll calls for the heroes: *Zyuoh Eagle - The Champion of the Skies (大空の王者 Ōzora no Ōja) *Zyuoh Shark - The Champion of the Rough Seas (荒海の王者 Araumi no Ōja) *Zyuoh Elephant - The Champion of the Forests (森林の王者 Shinrin no Ōja) *Zyuoh Lion - The Champion of the Savannah (サバンナの王者 Sabanna no Ōja) *Zyuoh Tiger - The Champion of the Snowfields (雪原の王者 Setsugen no Ōja) Female Blue Ranger/Male Yellow Ranger It should be noted that Zyuohger is the first Sentai season to feature a male Yellow Ranger and a female Blue Ranger since Mahou Sentai Magiranger.MacKing (talk) 04:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) We already did that on the Zyuohger team page.Aldo The Fox (talk) 04:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Culture It seems like each Zyuohger (maybe except Yamato) have some kind of culture-like theme to them. Leo/Zyuoh Lion - Jamaican Sera/Zyuoh Shark - ? Tusk/Zyuoh Elephant - Indian Amu/Zyuoh Tiger - ? --Macdaddyc (talk) 03:44, December 28, 2015 (UTC)